1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack that hangs over a top edge of a household door or mounted to a vertical surface wherein the shelving on the rack may be canted in at least two angles relative to standards of the rack and wherein at least another rack may be loosely suspended from a rack hung in a superior position.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a shoe rack which hangs over a top edge of a household door support with fixed angled rod supports wherein the rod supports are disposed in a single forward downwardly sloping angle. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. D 493,289 S issued on 27 Jul. 2004 to Klein, et al. Despite the forward downwardly sloping angle of the rod supports, the shoes are actually disposed in a rearward downward slope. Only one configuration of shelving is available with this shoe rack and therefore, there is a need for an over door rack that has repositionable shelving which allows both front and rear facing storage and may be expanded by supporting a second rack on a bottom end treatment of an identical rack in a superior position.
It is also known to provide an over door shoe rack with fixed angled rod supports disposed in a forward upwardly sloping angle wherein a second shoe rack may be rigidly affixed to a shoe rack in a superior position. For instance see the U.S. Design Pat. D 381,225 issued on 22 Jul. 1997 to Vijay S. Malik. Despite the forward upwardly sloping angle of the rod supports, the shoes are actually disposed in a rearward downward slope. The top of the second shoe rack has protruding buttons in a recessed area of each vertical frame element that are rigidly affixed to keyhole apertures in a bottom portion of each vertical frame element of the first shoe rack. Additionally, the shelving units are integrally molded to the vertical frame elements and are therefore affixed at a specified angle relative to the vertical frame elements. Therefore, there exists a great need for a rack for storing objects on a door comprising at least two uprights, at least two hanging brackets, a plurality of shelf supports and a plurality of shelves wherein the uprights are spaced apart a distance equal to a length of the shelves, the uprights are spaced from the door by ends of the uprights angled toward the door and the shelves are reversible upon the shelf supports.
It is further known to provide an over door shoe rack comprising a plurality of shoe support rods disposed in fixed relationship on spaced apart portions of upright supports. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. D 525,062 S issued on 18 Jul. 2006 to Abdi, et al. The rods are fixed in the upright supports such that shoes may be only disposed in an upwardly forward attitude. Thus, the need still exists for an over door rack that provides for differently disposed attitudes for the objects stored or displayed on the door.
Furthermore, it is known to provide an over door shoe rack comprising a plurality of wire loops affixed to horizontal bars wherein each horizontal bar has two wire loops at each of multiple locations across the length thereof wherein the two wire loops at each location are disposed at different upward forward attitudes. For instance, see the U.S. Design Pat. D 463,182 S issued on 24 Sep. 2002 to Klein, et al. As the wire loops are fixed in the specific upwardly forward attitudes, shoes may only be suspended on the ends of the loops in the same attitude. Therefore, there is still a great need for an over door rack that provides for reconfigurable shelving for displaying and/or storing objects in either an upwardly forward attitude or a downwardly forward attitude.
Additionally, it is known to provide a shoe rack or foot apparel storage assembly wherein shelves or shelf supports are disposed in an upwardly forward attitude when deployed for use but are rotatable to a position substantially parallel to the base support when not in use. For instance, see the U.S. Design Pat. D 598,218 S issued on 18 Aug. 2009 to Ken Siegel or the U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,681 issued on 25 Aug. 1987 to Paul U. Bergeron. In both patents, the shelves or shelf supports are prevented from assuming a downwardly sloping attitude by the construction thereof and more specifically by the portion of the shelf or shelf support adjacent the upright support. Accordingly, there is still a need for an over door rack that provides for different forward facing sloping for the shelves.
Likewise, it is known to provide a shoe rack for production of shoes wherein shelves are formed by connecting inclined end members by means of bars or dowels spaced at desired distances and wherein the inclined members are sloped upwardly but in opposite directions on opposite sides of the shoe rack. End bars prevent the shoes from sliding off the ends of the shelves. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,356 issued on 27 Dec. 1921 to Frederick L. Parchert. Since the shelves are disposed on opposite sides of the shoe rack, those on the back side are not accessible without turning the shoe rack around 180 degrees and thus the shoe rack of this invention is not suitable for storage and display of shoes on a back side of a door even if made of lighter and smaller materials. Therefore, the need is great for an over door rack that can have all shelves sloped in an upwardly forward or downwardly forward attitude or may have different shelves disposed in opposite attitudes.
Also known in the art are Printer's Collapsible Stationery Drying Frames as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,694 issued on 1 Oct. 1912 to John C. Burton. The drying frame comprises sidebars connected at the upper and lower ends thereof by transverse bars. Between the sidebars are shelves of wire material that pivot on rods secured in the sidebars. The shelves have eye loops supported on the rods and further have a support brace with a terminal hook for holding the shelves in the desired substantially horizontal attitude. The shelves collapse downwardly upon removal of the hook from the next lower rod. Though the shelves could be supported in any attitude by merely changing the length of the support brace, the inventor of this patent does not so teach. Additionally, the shelves are pivotally supported on one end. Thus the need for an over door rack that has shelves supported substantially at a mid point thereof that may be disposed in an upwardly forward attitude or a downwardly forward attitude still exists.
Finally, it is known to provide a door-mounted cap rack that has two uprights, two hanging brackets, a plurality of cap support rods and a plurality of cap supports wherein the uprights are spaced from the door by ends of the uprights angled toward the door and the cap supports are disposed in a vertical attitude with respect to the cap support rods. For instance, see the U.S. Design Pat. D 393,970 issued on 5 May 1998 to James Lee. The cap supports are fixed in position relative to the cap support rods and the cap support rods are fixed in position relative to the uprights and thus the attitude of the cap support is fixed. Therefore, the need for an over door rack having reconfigurable shelves is great.